Greetings from Mexico
by alanazteca
Summary: 4 Mexican mercenaries have one goal and its not to duel but to take out the the new king of riding duels and they arent looking for a simple duel they want the kings head whats going to happen if the law cant protect Yusei? whats going to happen to the gang will they fight back or run?
1. Chapter 1

Alan: Hi people of fanfiction universe this is my 1st story and I really do hope u enjoy it

* * *

Greetings from Mexico  
Chapter 1

"Hello"

The sun had shown bright a 24 your old-young man came out of his dark and gloomy home. He is has brown skin wearing a dusty white t-shirt baggy pants and black leather boots spit shined so bright. His short soldier hair cut seemed to make him more threatening and violent. He had a strong build for his age. His face had a scar on his left eyebrow living a medium size gap. He had tattoos on both biceps one of the Virgin Mary on his left and one on his right bicep of dog tags around an M-16 saying "Death before Dishonor". Looking around trying to find a sign of life around only to heat waves and dying plants and half dead animals. His gold eyes looked from corner to corner looking for anything else. As if on cue a shiny black car arrived on seen a man wearing a black suite a white undershirt and black sunglasses appeared out of the car. He walked up to the young man. The young man smiled looking at the beads of sweat already forming from the white man's head.

The young man smiled and said in a playful tone, "Gringos." He smiled to himself lucky for him the white man couldn't understand a word of Spanish.

"Are you Escorpión?" The white man asked in a very strange way. "Si." Escorpión said in a very low and raspy voice.

"Come with me. My name is White Hawk. I will be taking you to your new home. Please pack anything u need from your house and take it along with you. It will be a long trip so please pack we don't have much time so hurry." White Hawk said in a loud demanding voice.

"Okay senior boss man. Whatever I want to bring right?" Escorpión asked in a sly manner. "Yes anything we will provide more tools for you when you are shipped off." "Orale. That's what I'm talking about."

A few hours later both men were at a warehouse. It was large and had a blue color due to all the steel and reinforcement that was added. Escorpión looked around whistling at all the fancy and expensive stuff it was full of high-tech military grade equipment that made all sorts or noises and had many different colors and patterns. White Hawk looked over his shoulder and said, "If you complete this contract you won't be living alone anymore. How does that sound?" Escorpión looked at the tall man with his golden eyes smiled and evil smile and said, "I don't care who I kill just as long as I get paid. Plus I need a team for this." White Hawk nodded and pointed towards a door. "Your team is that way." Escorpión walked to the blue steel door and opened it to see some faces he thought he would never see again. An evil smile formed and his eyes locked on the three people he loved so much. "It's good to see you both here I thought I was never going to see you guys again."

White Hawk standing behind Escorpión said, "This is your team I think you guys have worked together before. But in case you forgotten each other let me introduce you to them."

White Hawk pointed to a young woman. "This is Rosa." A young woman the age of 23 stepped into the light showing her light brown skin, jet black hair that was just below her shoulders, an hour-glass figure, deep brown eyes, black high heel boots, black pants with a red strip going down the side also the pant legs tucked in, a knife strapped to her thigh, a white blouse showing the top of her breasts, and hoop earrings. She smiled and said, "Escorpión it's been awhile baby. Time really did make u cuter." Escorpión smiled, "Looking good Rosa time did you good to."

White Hawk pointed to the other figure, "This is Alejandra." A taller girl stood into the light she looked at least 25. She had light brown hair, brown eyes, a small breast but a mean look and she was wearing a black and white shirt with white lettering saying "Money Power Respect". She had on small white shorts that went to mid-thigh and was wearing knee-high dark brown boots with a tattoo of the name "Juarez" on her wrist and a cross on her forearm. She looked at Escorpión with a mean look, "Where the hell have you have been? You left us with nothing you dick!" Escorpión smiled, "Be happy I set you up with Juarez." He said in a sarcastic tone that made Alejandra hiss at him.

Finally the larger figure, "And this is Juarez." A large man around 26 walked in with a tattoo on a tear drop on his right eye. He wore a green bandana around his head and had a tattoo "Alejandra" on his forearm he also had one that said "Hate" on his left fist. He wore a white muscle shirt with a blue checkered button up shirt with the top button done only. He had a thin mustache and a small square stud earring. He wore light blue loose fitting shorts and a black belt and light brown ankle climbing boots. Juarez glared at Escorpión with a blaze then out of nowhere he said, "Hermano its been awhile man. Rosa missed you. I think she loves you." Escorpión looked at her to see her yell, "SHUTUP JUAREZ!"

White Hawk yelled in a demanding voice, "That's enough! You all are here for one reason and one reason only to take out a target. His name is Yusei Fudo."

Well that does it for this chapter tell me what you think and what I can do to make it better well thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So how does this Fudo guy look like?" asked Escorpión. "He's the king of dueling of this time. We want him dead so people will host another dueling tournament so Mexico can win, and earn all of the money that dueling has to offer." White Hawk stated. "We get a share in that money right? We killed that guy so we get bailed out if we get caught right?" Rosa asked a little on edge. The truth is they never killed anyone that was so well known. Yusei's name was known to everyone in Japan and most parts of the world. White Hawk looked at them, "if u do your job you get paid if you get caught you're on your own. We don't need to bail out a bunch of mercenaries that in the eyes of the public are over their heads and will be the most hated people in the world."

"So let me get this clear? We kill this dude and get away with it we get paid from now on never having to worry about money problems ever again? But if we do kill this guy and get caught we run the chance of spending our lives in prison and even worse get killed by the death sentence?" asked Juarez. "That's correct Juarez." White Hawk said in a bland uncaring voice. "So what the hell your going to leave us if shit hits that fan?!" yelled Alejandra. "Aleja calm yourself we need the money girl. I'm not letting you prostitute yourself just so we can survive the night. Blood money is better than sex money. Please if you got that tattoo because you trusted that I would always protect you and make you feel safe and loved." Juarez said while holding Alejandra's hand she looked at him and a small smile spread across her face. "Escorpión its up you what do you think we should we do?" asked Rosa holding his shoulder. Yet another one of Escorpión's smiles came up he grabbed Rosa's hand looked her in the eye and said, "Mamas get your sniper we're going hunting for the king himself."

White Hawk smiled, "Here's everything we know about him." Rosa grabbed the folder and looked at it before smiling and saying, "He maybe the king of dueling but one thing is for sure he is weak when it comes to his friends." "I selected the perfect team don't disappoint us. All the money you need will be wired to you. But if we feel like you are just using our resources we will cut them off and we will hunt you down." White Hawk stated in a dark and a very sincerer voice. "Don't worry boss man we always get our man. Wait a question what if he called the police or something?" Escorpión asked. "Deal with it. What you do is none of my concern. Do what you need and eliminate anyone who gets in your way. The prime target is Fudo. Got it?" Everyone nodded to White Hawks wishes. "One problem how the fuck do you expect us to get there without a plane or helicopter?" Juarez asked in a kind of pissed off voice.

White Hawk pressed a button and a large door opened and everyone stood in awe a large white jet plane was ready and waiting for the deadly team. The team looked at each other smiling knowing that they were going to get paid very handsomely and all they had to do was take out the king himself. "So does anyone know how to fly?" asked Alejandra. "Wait before you do you'll need these." White Hawk handed them folders with their faces attached to them. "These will be your new names get used to being called them until the mission is done or until the mission fails that is." "Ay senior boss men shut the hell up and let us do our job before we decide to add another person's name to the list." Escorpión said with a vengeance. Everyone looked at White Hawk he nodded his head, "I'm sorry for doubting you I'll let you take care of your contract." Everyone still had one question in their minds who's going to fly this thing? Escorpión volunteered but was over-ruled with the last time he flew a plane they crashed in Buenos Aires instead of Veracruz making them walk and hitch hike the other 4,472.89 miles. Until they found a man already saying he would fly them there he seemed like he knew what he was doing. With that said the gang went in the jet and settled in and handed each other their new names. Escorpión looked at his it said his new name will be.

"YUSEI!" Crow shouted, "Hurry up in there I got to go to the bathroom to you know." "Hold on I'll be right out." Yusei answered looking at himself in the mirror, "ok you got this all you have to do is ask her." With that he smiled to himself and opened the door letting the ginger haired man in. Not asking any questions Crow pushed Yusei out of the way and slammed the door behind him. Smiling Yusei walked along to his date with the girl of his dreams. Yusei was dressed in a white button up shirt leather shoes and black slacks. Yusei walked out of the garage feeling great like nothing can or ever would ruin this perfect night. Looking up he saw a bright white jet flying by Yusei smiled thinking that it meant good fortune. With suppose good fortune on Yusei's side he got on his D-wheel and drove off to meet his date and soon to be fiancé Aki. 

He smiled as he looked at the ring he bought just for her he had everything planned out just for her. First he wanted to treat her to a fancy dinner being the new king of ridding duels he would eat there practically free. Then he was going to take her on a moonlight walk on the beach then he would look into her eyes and ask her to marry him. He slowed down at the restaurant fixing his collar and making so last minute adjustments to himself looking to the right side he saw the d-wheel he built for her. Looking at his watch he was right on time he strolled in feeling confident. He saw Aki sitting down smiling as soon as she saw him. "You look beautiful this night." Yusei said with a smile that melted Aki every time she saw it. "Did Martha tell you what to say again?" She replied in a playful tone. Yusei smiled and spoke, "not this time." Its true at the beginning Yusei was a train wreak just waiting to happen but then as time when on he began to be more confident about himself.

Yusei placed his hand on hers and they smiled at one another happy with each other's presence. After they ate their dinners Yusei managed to convince Aki to stick around for a little bit longer. Telling her the night is just begun she smiled followed him. Realizing was he was taking her she thought Yusei had something planed but what? But she knew not to be nervous and to trust Yusei on what he has planned.

Escorpión had an evil smile spread across his lips, "Hmmm I guess I better make myself known to them and give them best wishes to her and her soon to be husband it warms my heart to see such a beautiful couple and it being killed by the wifes own brother Araki Izinsky."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Alan: well to be totally honest I never knew I had a dark said until I wrote the last chapter well I hope you guys enjoy it so far and I'm going to try to post a chapter every day.

* * *

Yusei parked in a nice spot that had an unbroken line of sight of the ocean and the stars. Aki was taken back by the way the stars make the water sparkle. "Yusei." she began, "It's beautiful." "Not as beautiful as you my sweet rose." Yusei stared into Aki's light brown eyes and toke her hand. "Come on lets walk." Aki smiled and seemed to enjoy where this was going. After a short walk Yusei couldn't seem have full control of himself. Aki noticed and asked him if everything was alright he smiled and nodded knowing he wasn't. He composed himself and turned to the woman who he loved oh so dear cleared his throat and spoke in a voice that was a little shaky.

"Aki we been through a lot we fought and saved the world twice. I saved you and you made me happy. You make my day bright with your smile you alone make me feel like nothing can or ever will go wrong. "Aki Izinsky." Yusei got down on one knee pulled out a shiny diamond ring and asked, "Will you marry me?" Aki ready to burst into tears the moment she saw the shiny ring it sparkled brighter then the stars themselves. Aki smiled and let the tears flow she smiled and almost yelled out, "Yes, yes I will Yusei." Yusei smiled and picked her up off her feet and kissed her passionately. Yusei slipped on the ring and smiled ear to ear hugging his new beautiful wife. They never even noticed a fancy white jet landing a few short miles away.

Then out came the gang "Ahhhhh New Domino City just as I pictured it." Araki said with a wide smile. "Araki. Hello I'm talking to you Araki. Hey! Answer me you stupid idiot!" "Huh?" Araki responded back with a confused look. "It seems you forgot already why you are leader I'll never know." "Who's Araki?" Completely forgetting that was his cover story. "Ok let's go over it one more time. You're Araki Izinsky, son of Hideo Izinsky everything else is up to you. You can bullshit them all you want. I'm Lexi Kasama, a duelist from satellite trying to make it to the top. Juarez is B-tat, a tough guy trying to go straight and new at dueling. Alejandra is, Anisa Blanch, a new starting news reporter. Did you get all that?" Lexi said a little out of breath saying all that in one go. Araki smiled, "Nope now lets kill a king." "Wait." B-tat said, "We need to go to this location." He pulled out a mini computer and looked at the map. "Looks like we aint so far. But we gonna need a ride. If we wanna make it before the sun come up." "Hmmmm. Steal a car?" Anisa asked with a devilish grin. "Nah its too soon we don't need to raise any type of attention after we just arrived." Araki said in a low calm voice.

Everyone looked around the pilot handed them a package and started the engines. "Ay you fucker! Where you going! You can't just leave us here!" Araki yelled. Lexi opened the package and they saw 4 phones and in the middle was a letter. It read "Use in case if need of supplies." They looked at each other Araki grabbed a phone and looked it only had one contact and it read "supplies" he called it and the operator answered, "Hello. Please feel free to tell me anything you need on your mission and it will be provided. Please make sure it is what you must need and not desire. Please state what is needed after the tone." A loud beep was ringing for a short time before it ended then Araki said, "Four door car." In a loud clear voice. Then a GPS system showed where it can be found. They looked at each other and followed the highlighted route. And soon enough they saw a nice black 4 door waiting for them. The phone beeped it said "New text message" Araki opened it and it read "look under the left front tire" they did as it said and found the key. "Well gang looks like this is going to be one enjoyable kill." Araki stated. "Wait up now." Lexi complained, "You need to get out of those dirty ass clothes." Araki looked down and winced. "Eh maybe your right I look to dirty and raggedy be a senators son." Lexi toke a phone and called saying they need a hideout. Again the GPS system came on and it led them to an abandon garage that was past its prime. "This will got to do." Anisa said looking around trying to see what can catch her eye. B-tat looked around, "feels like home already the only thing we missing is our lighters (weapons/firearms) and a few blades and we will be hunting this guy down in no time." Anisa got her phone and dialed the number and after a few short moments a knock was at the garage door.

"Delivery for Anisa." The tall dark man said in a deep low voice. She signed for the package under her "name" and out came 16 large crates. "Oh boy lets see what goodies Whitey sent us." Araki said rubbing his hands together. Lexi grabbed her blade and jabbed deep in the wooden crate. B-tat then broke the crate using the same opening the blade made. "Well this is unexpected." Anisa was taken back, "this looks like a lot better stuff we would use in Mexico. I like it." Back to the newly wed's they went to Satellite to tell the very first person Martha as soon as Martha saw them both she greeted them and hugged them both at the same time smiling at the couple not knowing what just happened. Yusei tried to get a word out but Martha let go just in time. Yusei smiled widely and spoke, "Martha I got great news." She looked at the young man in front of her and smile, "what is it Yusei?" Aki smiled and almost shouted, "Me and Yusei are getting married!" Aki showed Martha the ring. Martha's eyes lit up as she saw the diamond ring that was on Aki's finger. "It's beautiful." Martha and Araki said with a smile one full of love and the other full of evil.

* * *

**Well things keep getting distant but trust me i will change that**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The smell of metal and wood filled the air as Araki had fake tears in his eyes. Araki was always the mentally disturbed leader his tactics were brutal and completely unpredictable. He knew if he was going to pull off a big job like this he needed a bigger more elaborate plan in order for himself and his team to leave away without any connection to them what so ever. "Hmm." Araki pondered about what tactics he could use ageist the so called king of riding duels. "Maybe a bomb in his motor thing. Nah they will do some type of high tech shit and find out. Uh maybe I can no, no I need a drink." Araki told himself in a very pissed off voice he walked to his room and changed his dirty rags. He walked out wearing a clean white muscle shit with a black vest and black pants with a red strip going down the sides, and the same black boots. He then walked to the nearest gas station to find some beer, and there he saw it the perfect chance to complete his mission. "Thanks I promise I will pay you the rest." A read headed girl walked out and Araki saw the break he needed.

"Hi." Araki said in a friendly voice. "You know you look like someone I knew. Too bad she is probably dead now. I'm very sorry I didn't mean to say that." Araki's voice changed to a sad and low sincere tone. The young girl looked at him, "I'm sorry to hear that my name is Aki so who did I remind you of?" "I'm Araki Izinsky wait did u say your name was Aki Izinsky?" Araki's face had an evil smile but Aki toke it as a friendly joke and said, "I'm Aki Izinsky its funny we both have the same last na-" she was cut off by Araki's tight hug. "Sister!" Araki shouted. "I thought you were dead I was searching the world for you, and now I have found you at long last." Aki was taken back, "Sister?" she questioned still in the strange mans hold his smell of metal and gunpowder. "Look I know you might be thinking that I am and I'm only trying to make you feel better I'm not your sister I am an only child." "Or so you think." Araki said with a reassuring smile. "Look I'll prove it to you." He toke Aki's wrist and dragged her Aki wasn't sure whether to fight back or not. She saw were Araki had taken her it was a DNA center. "I swear you are my little sister." Araki said urging her one to go inside she smiled and said, "Ok well I guess no harm done." In her mind she thought this man was crazy a lot of people tend to have the same last name but they have no real connection. But she thought since he insisted might as well she felt a little about what he said and maybe her parents were hiding something from her again.

Aki had small hope that he was her older brother but since she didn't really have anything else to go on but their last names. Araki pulled out his phone and texted, "need a false DNA paternity test to prove that we are siblings." A vibrating pulse rang in Araki's pocket the message said "Done." After the both of them were swabbed for DNA a few hours rolled by before a doctor came out and said the results say you both are siblings. "WHAT!" Aki shouted in shock and awe. Araki smiled and said with a smirk, "Told you Aki. Mom and Dad were hiding me from you because I was the one who passed you your powers. Mine were worse I could not only bring my deck to life I can bring everything I saw into a living breathing creature of hell." Aki in shock couldn't believe it wasn't her fault that she became a witch it was his. She held back tears and slapped him, "You basturd it's your fault that I was the Black Rose Witch." Araki held his cheek and smiled again, "Aki I did it to protect you don't you understand?" "Understand what?!" Aki yelled, "Where were you when I needed you?! Why did you think it was a good idea to curse your own little sister?!"

"Calm down Aki. Look I know I fucked up real bad but let me explain. Ok first I gave your powers for good I didn't expect you to let them take control. I shoulda known I guess dad forgot the fail safe. Dad and Mom both agreed to send me off it was bad for him if he had two demon kids so he sent me away to Mexico where scientist can do experiments on my abilities and powers. I used to be white until they injected me with Aztec traits and DNA it infused with mine and that's why I look so different from you. Please Aki I swear I had no idea I thought you could handle it you had great potential as a duelist I thought you could have handled it if I would have known ahead of time I wouldn't have transferred anything to you. Please forgive me you're my only little sister and I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you." Araki had fake tears in his eyes but Aki thought they were real she hugged him and cried on his shoulder. "Thanks for trying to help me I know you didn't mean it brother." She smiled as she said the word, "Brother." "Yes." Araki answered

"I know this is happening so fast but I'm getting married and since I just found out you're my real brother do you wanna meet my future husband?" Aki asked in a sweet teary manner. Araki with an sinister look answered, "I would love to."


End file.
